Just Shut Up
by ForestSprite
Summary: Alternate ending for the episode Midnight where Donna arrives with the rescue party because come on when he says "What could go wrong?" she was expecting something to happen and was prepared to come running.


This is written because people are so friggen ridiculous and I this is what I would have really wanted to happen at the end of Midnight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Title: Just Shut Up

Author: ForestSprite

Silence seemed to consume the ship now as they waited for their rescue to come. No one really knew what to say after the way they had all acted. The Doctor just sat in silence, nothing to say for once just wanting to get away from these bloody humans. It wasn't all their fault. He knew that.

He really did.

It didn't stop the anger though. The raging anger that wanted to get them for what they almost did to him.

The hurt that they thought they "knew" him from the little he'd gotten out around them and it justified in ending his life.

His life.

He was a Time Lord.

The last of the Time Lords and he wasn't about to let a bunch of ruddy humans end his life… and yet they almost had the chance if it hadn't been for the hostess.

By Gallifrey, he just wanted to get out of there. Away from them.

His ears perked a little as he heard the sound of an engine coming up close and through the intercom system he heard a crackling before a voice, one that didn't belong to anyone one on the ship and wasn't that just brilliant, say: "Rescue ship lining up in three minutes. Clear the door ways."

He was almost out of there and he could get back to his TARDIS and Donna and they could get the heck out of dodge and find some other place to go because he just didn't have it in him to stay there anymore.

Dee Dee looked to him and appeared as though she wanted to say something, thought better of it and returned to silence.

He didn't care. He just wanted out.

Imagine his surprise when the ships connected together and the door opened and Donna sprinted into the ship looking around wildly for him. "Doctor?" she shouted worried.

She was worried, for him, and he smiled as he stood up and called out to her and she hurried over to him noting the look in his eyes immediately and she knew. She knew that something had happened and she brought him into a comforting hug because that was all she could really do for him and continue to be there at his side for as long as possible. "You all right?"

"I'm… all right," he said after a pause.

"Is that the same all right as back at The Library, all right?" she asked with an understanding look.

He just grinned, it was his specialty. "How did you know what was going on here?"

She smiled at him, eyes lighting up, "Sirens went off, people running like headless chickens and I thought to myself 'I just let the Doctor off on his own, what has he gotten into now' and sure enough I found out it was this ship and came with them to the rescue and all that jazz. Which reminds me…" she stopped to look around the room eyes narrowing just a bit as she spotted and moved towards Jethro's mother. The woman looked confused to have Donna smiling at her like that and the Doctor was too and all of a sudden the room was filled with the crack of skin on skin and the Doctor looked at Donna stunned as she brought her hand back to her side looking disdainfully at the woman who now bore a very red mark on her cheek.

"I've seen some disturbing things during all my travels but I've just seen humanity hit another low. The only one who can threaten that little skinny scrap of a man over there is me, you hear? Next time someone tells you to shut up, do so. You're voice is obnoxious and high pitched and it hurts my ears to hear," and with that she went over to the Doctor's side, grabbed his hand and pulled him unresisting with her onto the rescue ship while everyone followed behind stunned and confused.

The Doctor looked down at her, his eyes asking the question his mouth couldn't seem to form. "The rescue ship was connected to the ships comms and there were some videos in there. We saw and heard everything. As long as I'm your travel companion only I can threaten your skinny little self and threaten to kill you, you got that? No one else can take that right from me," and with that said she let go of his hand and went up to talk with the crew of the ship leaving him there staring after her, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Donna, you just keep amazing me!"

As though she heard him she turned away for a moment from the men she was talking with and gave him a large grin before returning to the conversation.

Somehow he just knew everything was going to be fine.

For now.


End file.
